Kelpenhaul
Kelpenhaul is a tangle kelp hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a resilient fighter who can get in and out of situations, land strong disables, and also removing any that is inflicted on him. He can dive in a middle of a team fight and create a devastating whirlpool that sucks enemies in. Overview Kelpenhaul, the Terror from the Deeps Damage: 4/10 Utility: 3/10 Survivability: 8/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Fighter Sub-Role: Durable, Initiator, Disabler Almanac Entry: There have been legends of a monstrous sea protist that lurk under the deepest trench and terrorizing the seafaring adventurers in the late 1800s. Dubbed "Kelpenhaul", its first known encounter was in Ancient Greece around 148 BC where it got its name. Adventurers, fishermen, and scientists alike are in search of this supposed sea tale with a big bounty on its head. The creature itself travels many distant seas, terrorizing ports, sinking ships, even steel ships. Its last recorded encounter was in Big Wave Beach, 1975. An amateur photograph shows a strange round leafy monster that emerged from the seas. Since then, the locals are banned from entering the beach. Then came one fisherman who dared to capture the so-called terror. With his harpoon gun and motor boat, he sets to cruise from the shorelines to the lagoon, plotting to capture this creature. Days and nights of waiting in the boat, the fisherman's traps snagged something big. Way bigger than a shark. It shoot out its harpoon and pulled the rope and strong as he can. The pulling turned lighter. There he saw the ravenous kelp monster emerged from the seas and grabbed him by its kelp arms. Intruded by his presence and his attack, the kelp submerged into the water, pulling the fisherman to its doom. Along it came a whirlpool that also dragged his motor boat to sinking. 3 weeks later, there was no sign of the fisherman nor the monster. The beach further enforced its lifeguarding duties in the premises. During an afternoon, a man emerged from the water. He's all grey, his eyes were all white, he wore the same outfit as the lost fisherman. Everyone in the water began running but the fisherman mean no harm. It crawled to the leg of a lifeguard and there he whispered... "Beware the Kelpenhaul". Gameplay: Kelpenhaul is a durable initiator that can dive in and out of team fights. He ounces in combat leaving a splash that could reduce enemy armor, call upon strips of kelp that rapidly rise up from the ground and stun enemies, and even fortify his own defense. But that's not all. When he receives a certain damage threshold, he passively heals for a percentage of his health and speed up for a moment. His ultimates cn either pull in enemies closer to a team fight with a disruping whirlpool or send them all out with a strong swing of his enlarged tentacles. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2220 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 5.9 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 2.3 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 70 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 0.8 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Deepwater Rush Passively, Kelpenhaul has 20% base defense. When Kelpenhaul receives a maximum of 600 (+5% per level) damage, Kelpenhaul will recover 20% his maximum HP as well as gain increased movement speed by 40% for 3 seconds. No one has managed to capture Kelpenhaul, dead or alive. Whenever one is close to damaging it, it always manage to escape while leaving a trail of black entrails. NOTE: *The damage comes first before the healing. So if Kelpenhaul's HP reaches zero upon reaching the maximum damage threshold, then he is not healed. Basic Abilities Hydro Pounce (Q) Kelpenhaul pounces to a target area, doing 125 (+5% per level) damage to enemies as well as reducing their defense by 25% for 5 seconds. For an infamous mysterious sea cryptid, it sure knows how to make a splash. NOTE: *Does 30% more damage when pouncing on water. Kelp Ravage (W) Kelpenhaul slams his tentacles on the ground, causing strips of kelp to rise up with force on a straight line. Enemies caught receive 110 (+5% per level) damage and are stunned for 1.2 seconds. Its kelpy tentacles can ravage strong ships from below the water surface, leaving nothing behind. Algae Aegis (E) Kelpenhaul surrounds himself with thick layers of his own kelp leaves, gaining 300 (+5% per level) shield that lasts for 5 seconds. When the shield is destroyed or expired, all negative effects active on Kelpenhaul are disspelled. Kelpenhaul is not a singular being, but an amalgamated entity of multiple kelp. They bound each other with a tough kelp that neither burning, nor wounding, nor nausea can harm him. Ultimate Abilities Whirlpool ® Kelpenhaul channels for 4 seconds, creating a whirlpool in the area around him. Any enemy that are in the area upon casting will be tangled up by Kelpenhaul's strong tentacles, stunning them, and will be dragged towards the center for the whole duration. Any enemy that will step in the area will also be dragged and stunned for the duration, but the dragging speed is reduced to them. It is stated that Kelpenhaul is the cause of whirlpools. He creates a very strong force and very dense vacuum that drags the water inwards, causing many sailor's demise. Maelstrom ® Kelpenhaul will enlarge himself, turning his next 4 basic attacks into large area-of-effect sweeping attacks that do 200 (+5% per level) damage as well as knocking away opponents. Persists for 8 seconds or until Kelpenhaul used up all attacks. With the fury of the storms and tidal waves, the Terror from the Deep draws its power to become an enormous hulking beast. Its furious rampage can crush ships and even islands. NOTE: *Each flailing tentacle is unleashed in a fast rate, not correlating to Kelpenhaul's current speed. Talents Level 1 *Protist Protection - Algae Aegis grants 35% resistance that persists for 8 seconds. *Saltwater Shielding - Kelpenhaul gains 2% resistance per attack they receive, lasting for 4 seconds and refreshing for every other attack they receive. *Monstrous Regeneration - **QUEST:** Gathering a Regen Sun/Brain will increase your HP regeneration by 1, up to 30. **REWARD:** After gathering 30 Regen Suns/Brains, Kelpenhaul also gains 600 HP. Level 4 *Tangling Trails - Kelp Ravage has a 30% longer range. *Make A Splash - Hydro Pounce does 20% more damage and has a 30% large area-of-effect. *Every Hit Counts - 10% of the damage blocked by DEF and blocking modifiers are counted to the damage threshold. Level 7 *Water Cover - Hydro Pounce also grants 350 (+5% per level) shield for 5 seconds. *Barbed Wires - Algae Aegis reflects 25% the damage it absorbs back to enemies. *Calamari Calamity - When Deepsea Rush reach the damage threshold, Kelpenhaul will gain 30% spell lifesteal that lasts for 3 seconds. Level 10 *Whirlpool - Kelpenhaul channels for 4 seconds, creating a whirlpool in the area around him. Any enemy that are in the area upon casting will be tangled up by Kelpenhaul's strong tentacles, stunning them, and will be dragged towards the center for the whole duration. Any enemy that will step in the area will also be dragged and stunned for the duration, but the dragging speed is reduced to them. *Maelstrom - Kelpenhaul will enlarge himself, turning his next 4 basic attacks into large area-of-effect sweeping attacks that do 200 (+5% per level) damage as well as knocking away opponents. Persists for 8 seconds or until Kelpenhaul used up all attacks. Level 13 *Abyssal Guard - (Active) Kelpenhaul and nearby allies gain 18% defense lasting for 5 seconds. Nearby enemies will also lose 15% attack damage for the same duration. *Lichen Patching- Kelpenhaul is healed by 35 (+5% per level) every second the Algae Aegis is up. The healing is increased by 5 per attack damage the shield takes. *Seawater Maul - Kelpenhaul's basic attack does 40% attack damage to enemies in a small area around the main target. Level 16 *Tangled Up - Kelp Ravage leaves patches of kelp on the target line that persists for 3 seconds. If an enemy steps on it, they get rooted for 1 second. *Kelp Smash - At the tip of the Kelp Ravage line of effect, a giant tentacle is spawned which will slam the area to the opposite end of the line. This deals 95 (+5% per level) damage. *Where Kelps Grow - Deepwater Rush damage threshold redued to 500. When Deepwater Rush reach its damage threshold, Algae Aegis' cooldown is reduced by 50%. Level 20 *Maw of Carybdis - Whirlpool does 120 (+5% per level) damage per second to enemies getting sucked it. Doubled on enemies who are tangled. *Release the Kelpen - Maelstrom now consists of 2 more tentacle lashes. *Kraken's Carapace - (Active) Kelpenhaul gains 60% defense that lasts for 4 seconds. *Space-Time Thingamabob - (Active) Activate to reset all of your basic abilities' cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *I emerge. *I am what they call... Kelpenhaul. *From the abyss I surface. Moving *I go. *Swim against the current. *Lurk from the deeps. *Stalking my prey. *Terror awaits. Attacking *Feast! *You're sunk! *Intruder ahead. *Bring out the terror. *No escaping. Vanquishing a Hero *Your entrails leak out the sea. *You drown, and die. *Nothing left of you. *Down in deep waters. *Delicious. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Down to the sea you crash. (Rotobunny) *You can hide, but you can't fly. (Rotobunny) *The Terror is not afraid of some winged lizard. (Snapper) *Your rage is drenched. (Torcher) *You can't punch something with more than 8 arms. (Jabquez) *Adventurers most prefer the land. You should've known that before lurking my turf. (Felix) *You pirates will die in the very waters you sail on. (any pirate hero) *I barely even landed a hit. This guy just fainted by just... looking at me. (Marlin) *I'll sink your ship down, and you deeper to the trenches. (Captain Deadbeard) *The bigger you are, the deeper you sink. (Greg) Dying *The Terror... sinks. *I sink to the bottom. *Feed my carcass to the tuna. *A harpoon on my back. *Not... delicious. Respawning *I resurface once more. *Kelpenhaul returns. *Not can tread away from the Terror. *The land, huh? I'll get use to this. *None of those who tried to kill me ever live to tell the tale. Humorous Certain lines said by clicking him multiple times. *Who are you calling a "walking spaghetti monster"?! *For the last time, I'm a kelp. Not a swimming brain. *I am actually an entity made out of many more semi-sentient entities. Like a hivemind. I still refer myself with singular pronouns. And I'm a "he". *My face is covered by the thick layers of bundled kelp strips. It makes me... mysterious. *You want me to rub your back with my tentacle? All right. I'll be gentle. *I was always jealous at potato mines and squashes for having the spot of "most popular early game insta-kill" in Plants vs Zombies. I was exclusive to a certain world in the sequel, but that still didn't help my low usage rate. *Everybody loves seaweed. They really do. It makes your mouth fresh and clean. *I wouldn't actually call them "tentacles" per say. More like "leafy appendages". I'm no squid nor octopi. *So there I was-- (phone rings) J-Just give me a sec. (picks up phone) Hello? Oh, hey there old friend. It's been a while since we've spoken. How was the island vacation? Cool? Cool? I can still see you made some friends. OK, I'll see ya around. Bye. (call ended) I just got a call from Cthulhu. *Kelpenhaul: been sinking ships since the Mycenaean Greek period. Never gets old. Ultimate Ability Whirlpool *Get dragged to the deeps! *Nowhere to run. But down! *I'll pull you to your demise. Maelstrom *Face the Terror's full fury! *All ships will sink before my strength. *You haven't seen anything yet!